Dream of Hope
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Cinta itu bisa datang dan pergi sesukanya. Namun hanya perasaan yang tulus dan penuh kasih sayang yang pada akhirnya menemukan cinta itu sendiri/ SaiIno/ AU/ OOC/ Don't Like Don't Read


Dream of Hope

Sabaku Mizu Akumu Present's SaiIno Fanfiction

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Family n Romance

Warning: Au, OOC, Typo, Alur cepat.

Summary:

Cinta itu bisa datang dan pergi sesukanya. Namun hanya perasaan yang tulus dan penuh kasih sayang yang pada akhirnya menemukan cinta itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Suka

Suka

Suka

Aku menyukaimu, sangat. Sampai hati ini sesak karenanya. Tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Menganggap semua perasaanku hanyalah angin lalu. Melihatmu dari jauhlah yang bisa kulakukan. Merangkai bebungaan yang menyiratkan semua perasaanku untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino menutup diari yang diari yang baru saja ditulisnya. Diari yang merupakan curhatan hatinya. Menyimpan semua rahasia. Rahasia yang mungkin akan dibawanya sampai mati.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi kata yang sering kali berada di lembaran sang diari. Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Pemuda yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya.

Enam belas tahun sejak keduanya bertemu rasa itu telah ada bahkan semakin membesar seiring waktu berjalan. Berharap kisah ini menjadi jalinan asmara namun tidak, saat Sasuke malah mengenalkan seseorang padanya seminggu yang lalu.

Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang merupakan tunangan sang Uchiha sejak bayi. Dan bodohnya Ino tak menyadari padahal selama ini ia pernah bertemu gadis itu di kediaman Uchiha. Menantu pilihan yang baru pulang dari studynya di Amerika. Gadis yang akan menjadi istri Sasuke saat upacara kelulusan mereka berlangsung dan itu artinya satu tahun lagi.

Ino menarik napas berat menutup matanya dengan buku diari yang berada di dadanya. Sedikit sakit rasanya mengingat ia hanya akan bisa melihat Sasuke hanya dalam waktu terbatas dan tak akan bisa menyentuh bahkan berada disisi Sasuke sebebas dulu saat ia belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang semua ini.

Setitik air mulai mengalir dari manik aquamarine yang tersembunyi namun semua juga tahu kalau Ino menangis. Menangisi perasaanya yang seakan membelitnya dan membuat dadanya sesak. Menyimpan perasaan selama ini tanpa bisa mengatakannya.

"Hiks … "

Isakan kecil itu semakin menjadi saat Ino mengingat siang tadi Sasuke memberikan selembar undangan padanya. Undangan pertunangan pemuda Uchiha itu sekaligus perayaan selamat datang gadis itu.

"Apa semua harus berakhir seperti ini, Sasu_-kun_. Huwaaaa …"

Cinta memang tak pernah bisa diduga untuk datang bahkan kau tak akan menolak saat perasaan itu menghampirimu dan memberikan warna baru untuk hidupmu. Namun menyimpannya seorang diri dengan menyiksa perasaan sendiri kadang bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana bahkan hanya akan membuat hatimu semakin terluka.

Ikhlaskan dan cinta itu akan memelukmu lembut membiarkan sebuah ketengan memberikan sebuah penyembuhan atas luka yang tercipta.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak berdiri di sebuah gedung sekolah yang tampak sedang ramai. Dan tentu saja ramai saat bunga sakura mulai bermekaran menandakan tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

"Yosh semangat Ino!" Gadis blonde itu berteriak lantang memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Mengepalkan tangannya ke atas tak menyadarai beberapa tawa dan lirikan aneh mengarah padanya. Namun dengan senyuman manis miliknya membuat beberapa pasang mata itu malah menatap kagum padanya.

Dengan langkah pasti gadis itu memasuki sekolah. Tidak, dia bukanlah murid di sekolah ini terlihat dari pakaian bebas yang digunakannya. Kemeja berwarna putih dengan rok hitam diatas lutut yang membalut tubuh tinggi semampainya. Rambut pirang sepinggang yang digelung dengan sebuah pita berbentuk bunga. Mengesankan kesan anggun pada dirinya. Apalagi dengan senyuman dan wajah cantik membuat murid-murid di sana meliriknya.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan _miss_ Yamanaka. Beliau akan mengajarkan tentang seni dan budaya mulai hari ini." Seorang pria dewasa dengan tanda luka di hidungnya tampak memperkenalkan seorang gadis muda yang sedari tadi menatap sang gadis, 'hah, mudah-mudahan mereka tak berulah macam-macam.'

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Yamanaka Ino. Kalian boleh memanggilku Yamanaka _sensei_ atau Ino _sensei_." Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya memperkenalka diri dihadapan belasan anak-anak remaja yang harus diajarnya mulai hari ini—praktek lapangan istilahnya.

"Kalau Ino_-chan_ boleh tidak?"

Plak

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak memukul kepala sang blonde yang baru saja bertanya membuat wajah tan itu meringis kesal.

"Sopanlah sedikit baka Naru, dia _sensei_ kita tahu." Tambah gadis itu lagi.

"Ah, maafkan kelakuan dia _sensei_. Perkenalkan Haruno Sakura, ketua kelas Ia dan dia," tunjuknya pada sang blonde yang malah memberikan cengiran pada Ino. "Uzumaki Naruto biang kerok kelas ini. Anda boleh memukulnya seperti tadi bila ia berulah."

Tawa kelas itu pecah saat mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat kelas yang semula tenang dan kaku mulai riuh apa lagi dengan sahutan-sahutan dan teriakan dari beberapa anak yang mulai tertarik ikut bersama. Membuat Umino Haruka yang merupakan wali kelas IA ini hanya menggeleng pelan dan menarik napas sudah terlalu biasa dengan anak muridnya.

"Sudah … sudah … hentikan candaan kalian."

Anak-anak mulai kembali tenang dan duduk manis dibangkunya masing-masing. Lima belas orang itu jumlah yang dilihat Ino saat menghitung mereka dengan lirikan matanya. Namun ada satu bangku yang kosong di sudut dekat jendela.

"Maaf _sensei_ apa semua anak sudah masuk?" tanya Ino.

Iruka melihat kemana arah pembicaraan Ino dan ia mengerti, "Oh itu bangku Sai. Anak itu tak masuk sekolah karena sakit dan izin untuk tiga hari ke depan."

Ino mengangguk dan mempersilahkan saat pria itu permisi keluar dan meninggalkan Ino dengan anak-anak kesayangannya yang semoga saja tak membuat gadis itu kewalahan.

"Baik anak-anak kita akan coba belajar, bisa beritahukan sampai dimana pelajarannya?"

"Yah Ino_-chan_ kenapa harus langsung belajar kita kenalan dulu yah."

Ino hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman saat anak-anak itu mulai memintanya untuk mengulur waktu belajar namun sebagai guru yang baik ia tak bisa melakukannya. Bila berkenalan rasanya waktu istirahat nanti bisa dimanafaatkannya, mungkin dengan makan bekal bersama.

"Nanti sekarang ayo buka buku kalian."

.

.

.

Tiga hari bangku di sudut sana masih tetap kosong bahkan Ino masih belum mengetahui sosok anak didiknya yang satu itu hanya nama yang baru diketahuinya. Sai

Tak banyak yang bisa didapatkannya dari teman sekelas Sai yang juga merupakan kelas tanggung jawabnya.

Karena pemuda itu jarang bersosialisai hanya terlihat di sudut ruangan. Menyendiri.

Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, bukan tak mencoba namun karena pemuda itu selalu seakan memasang sekat pada siapa pun yang mendekat. Satu info lagi, Sai bermulut tajam dan tak bisa melihat situasi dalam berbicara.

Jujur hal ini malah membuat Ino penasaran bagaiamana sosok pemuda itu. Berbekal sebuah pesan dan amanat dari Iruka di sinilah Ino berada. Di gerbang rumah Sai.

"Huwwoooo besar." Manik aquamarine itu berbinar kagum melihat betapa besarnya kediaman sang murid tak menyangka kalau masih ada yang memiliki rumah sebesar ini selain dia.

Jujur ada rasa sakit saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki kembali di kota ini.

Pindah sekolah secara diam-diam dihari pertunangan Sasuke tanpa memberitahu siapa pun Ino menghilang dari kota kelahirannya ini. Namun siapa sangka kalau tempat praktek lapangan yang dikeluarkan kampusnya membuatnya berada di sini. Berharap tak ada siapa pun yang mengenalinya terutama teman sekolahnya.

_Ting tong_

Memencet bel di gerbang Ino mencoba masuk.

Tampak seorang satpam menghampirinya dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

"Maaf anda mencari siapa?"

"Saya dari Konoha High School ingin bertemu dengan Sai. Apa bisa?"

"Nona teman tuan muda Sai?" tanya pria paruh baya itu heran melihat usia Ino yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari Sai namun terlalu muda untuk menjadi wali kelasnya.

"Ah bukan, maaf terlambat memperkenalnya diri Yamanaka Ino, wali kelas Sai." Gadis muda itu membungkukan badannya. Sesaat kemudia kembali berdiri.

"Maafkan saya Yamanaka _Sensei_, mari masuk tuan muda masih terbaring di kamarnya karena sakit."

Setelah mengantarkan Ino dan membuat gadis itu terjebak di ruang tengah seorang diri entah menunggu siapa. Ino hanya bisa menghela napas. Kalau bukan karena penasaran ia bisa saja menolak permintaan Iruka untuk mengantarkan surat dari sekolah dan tak akan berakhir seorang diri terdiam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Maaf menunggu lama, saya wali kelas Sai. Orang tua kami sedang tak ada di rumah."

Sunggu Ino merasa tak asing dengan suara yang kini mendekat dan berada di belakangnya. Suara seseorang yang tak akan bisa dilupakannya seumur hidupnya. Tak akan pernah.

"Sasu_-kun_?" Manik Aquamarine itu membelalak tak percaya kalau pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah dia.

"Ino?"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam sesaat sebelum suasana kaku menyergap keduanya.

Ino bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bahkan bibirnya tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Kemana saja kau menghilang selama ini?"

Dingin, rasanya manik Ino ingin menangis mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Selama ia mengenal pemuda itu tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke berkata sedingin ini.

"Padahal aku ingin kau yang pertama hadir di hari bahagiaku. Namun kau menghilang tanpa sebab. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

Mengepalkan tangannya Ino mencoba tak memperlibatkan apa pun yang sudah dikuburnya dalam. Karena ia bukanlah gadis cengeng tiga tahun lalu yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan dihadapannya.

"Permintaan beasiswa yang kukirimkan waktu itu diterima dan mengharuskanku berangkat secepatnya. Dan maaf aku tak bisa memberitahumu karena ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, Sasu_-kun_." Ino mencoba bertahan menjelaskan dengan setiap kata yang tampak seakan bergetar namun tersembunyi di balik senyumannya.

"Hn, kupikir aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu hingga kau tak mau datang ke acara kami."

Senyuman itu kembali walau tipis namun Ino tak akan pernah mau membiarkan kebahagiaan sesaat itu meluluhlantakan apa yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini—tembok pertahanan.

Sasuke mempersilahkan gadis yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya itu untuk duduk saat baru disadarinya mereka masih berdiri dan berbicara dengan dingin. Bagaimana pun juga hidup selama enam belas tahun bersama gadis itu cukup membuat seorang Ino memilik temat tersendiri dihatinya bukan sebagai yang terpenting namun harus ada dihidupnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau wali kelas Sai adalah kau seingatku paman Iruka masih disana," tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku hanya menggantikan Iruka _sensei_ untuk menemui Sai. Aku sedang praktek di Konoha High School," jelas Ino tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Bermain-main dengan sendok diminumannya.

Walau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ino namun Sasuke tak berniat mencari tahu lebih jauh. Mungkin gadis itu punya penjelasan sendiri. Dan rasanya Ino berubah, seingatnya gadis itu selalu berbicara panjang lebar walau hanya ditanggapi satu kata miliknya namun Ino akan tertawa riang. Namun sekarang tidak, walau tak terlihat jelas ada awan kelabu pada gadis itu.

"Jika kau ingin menemui Sai, dia ada di ruangan kiri kamar ke tiga."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya beranjak dari tempat dudukany berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Namun satu pertanyaan di kepala Ino, siapa Sai.

Seingatnya dulu Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dengan satu kakak laki-laki—Itachi nii_-san_. Dan tak ada nama Sai di dalam keluarga Sasuke yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mengetuk pelan pintu kamar berwarna putih dengan ukiran hitam itu. Ino mendorong pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Manik aquamarinenya terlihat kaget melihat begitu banyak lukisan yang berada di kamar itu bahkan hingga menutupi keseluruhan isi kamar membuat Ino kesulitan melangkah.

Mengambil salah satu lukisan Ino tersenyum melihat lukisan ditangannya.

Sebuah lukisan seorang gadis di tengah bunga matahari. Gadis yang kelihatan sedang mencari sesuatu di tengah ladang bunga yang bahkan hampir menyembunyikan sosoknya di tengah siang yang sangat terik.

"Kau siapa?"

"Sai?"

"Ya … mau apa kau gadis jelek. Siapa yang mengizinkan kau masuk kemari."

_Twich_

"Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun?"

_Twich_

"Masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan."

"_Twich_

"Dan lagi ini kamar anak laki-laki apa kau tahu itu."

_Twich Twich_

"Dengar ya. Aku masuk ke mari karena sudah dizinikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dan maaf terlambat mempekenalkan diri aku wali kelasmu dan aku kesini diminta Iruka _sensei_ untuk melihatmu dan kalau keadaanmu baik-baik saja seperti ini aku yakin kau sudah sehat! Ah … hah .. hah." Ino menarik napas cepat berbicara dengan kalimat sepanjang iutu dengan satu tarikan napas tentu saja membuat oksigennya terkuras habis.

"Bebek cerewet."

_Twich_

"Yah Sai bisakah kau tak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sopan bagaimana pun aku lebih tua darimu." Hilang sudah sopan santun Ino menghadapi pemuda berusia lima belas tahun dihadapannya ini. Melupakan kalau posisinya sekarang adalah guru Sai.

"Kenapa berteriak Ino?" tanya Sasuke yang muncul di pintu kamar Sai. Melihat Sai dan juga Ino yang saling adu urat."

"Bereskan lukisanmu Sai. Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk membuatmu izin sekolah. Kalau Ita_-nii_ tahu—"

"Ya … ya aku tahu pantat ayam," ujar Sai malas berbalik berniat mengumpulkan lukisannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasu_-kun_ … kau bilang kau yang mengizinkan Sai tak masuk sekolah?"

"Hn."

"Padahal dia tidak sakit?"

"Hn."

"Kau berbohong."

"Hn."

"Yah Sasu-baka bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Berbohong dan mengizinkan bocah itu bolos sekolah seperti itu. Kau bukan kakak yang baik."

"Aku bukan adik pantat ayam itu," sambung Sai yang masih sibuk membereskan lukisannya. Walau telinganya mendengar dan sesekali matanya melirik Ino dan Sasuke di muka pintu.

"Aku senang melihatmu marah-marah begini."

Tersentak Ino mundur selangkah apa lagi saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh poninya dan menyampirkannya ke belakang.

"Hoy, Sasuke ingat kau sudah punya istri."

"Ah, maaf aku permisi dulu." Ino segera melarikan diri dari hadapan keduanya sebelum ada yang meledak lagi di kepalanya, "ah ya, Sai besok masuk sekolah atau aku yang akan menyeretmu dengar itu," ancam Ino sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan keduanya. Meninggalkan keduanya yang kini malah adu deathglare.

"Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada," ujar Sai tersenyum tak memperdulikan kalau pemuda yang lebih tua darinya melemparkan _deathglare_nya, "hanya mengingatkan saja kalau kau sudah tak pantas menyentuh Ino_-chan_. Dia milikku."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, salahnya juga dulu tak sengaja memperlihatkan foto Ino pada sepupunya ini. Sepupu jauh yang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu tinggal bersamanya.

"Terserahmu, asal jangan buat dia terluka atau kau mau berhadapan denganku. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Blam pintu kamar itu pun tertutup masih dengan Sai yang tersenyum di dalamnya, "adikkah?" tanya pemuda berponi itu meremehkan entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Ino menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena sudah seharian ia menunggu pemuda itu namun tak tampak batang hidungnya hingga siang menjelang. Bahkan Ino melupakan makan siangnya hanya karena berpikir kalau anak itu akan menampakkan diri tiba-tiba.

"Ino_-san_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka khawatir melihat Ino yang sebenarnya mantan muridnya dulu. Setidaknya ia pernah mengajari kelas gadis itu dulu sebelum Ino pindah sekolah,

"Ne, _sensei_. Aku hanya sedikit melamun, gomenasai."

"Tak apa hanya saja kau kelihatan gelisah, apa anak-anak membuatmu kesulitan?"

"Tidak, mereka semua anak yang baik apa lagi kelas itu selalu ramai rasanya jadi menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu ramai apa yang kau maksud," ujar Iruka tersenyum kecil mengingat anak-anak kelasnya.

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah waktu yang kau miliki, bukankah minggu depan praktekmu selesai?" ujar Iruka lagi sembari mengambil beberapa buku sepertinya ia akan mengajar kembali.

"_Sensei_ benar, kurasa semua hanya perlu kunikmati. Arigatou."

"Sama-sama, bagaimana pun kau tetap muridku Yamanaka _sensei_."

"Jangan menggodaku, Iruka _sensei_."

'Jaa … aku harus pergi dulu kelasku akan mulai sebentar lagi."

Ino hanya termenung sendiri sesaat Iruka menghilang di balik pintu. Hari ini Ino hanya mendapatkan kelas hingga pagi hari dan siang ini kosong.

Berpikir kalau tak ada yang harus dilakukannya gadis pirang itu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Menutup pintu ruang guru yang sudah kosong menuju gerbang—pulang.

Ino berjalan pelan di sisi jalan, tak banyak yang berubah dari kota ini hanya terdapat beberapa bangunan baru yang tak terlalu tampak mencolok.

Menuju arah timur, Ino berniat menuju sungai kecil yang menjadi tempat bermainnya dulu. Sungai yang berada tak jauh dari jalan utama di dekat rel kereta api.

"Agh …" Ino meringis kecil saat ternyata kakinya terasa sakit, ada lecet kecil di sana karena terlalu lama memakai _high heels_. Melepas dan menentengnya Ino berjalan kembali menuju tujuannya semula tak memperdulikan kalau nanti ada yang melihatnya bertelanjang kaki.

Menuruni bukit kecil Ino akhirnya sampai di sisi sungai, namun ini belum tujuan utamanya. Ada pohon Sakura yang seharusnya mekar yang ingin dilihatnya sebelum pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus diambilnya saat ini juga.

Langkah Ino terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas bangku tinggi dengan sebuah kanvas didepannya. Rasanya pemuda itu sangat familiar.

"Ah itu Sai," pekik Ino pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan sosok yang baru saja kemarin di temuinya. Namun mengapa pemuda itu ada di sini bukan di sekolah?

"Sai!"

Manik gelap itu menatap malas pada seseorang yang baru saja mengganggu kegiataannya. Hanya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya."

"Sai, kenapa kau tak ke sekolah?" tanya Ino saat berhasil mendekati Sai walau dengan berlari kecil.

"Heh memangnya ada yang penting sampai aku harus ke sekolah? Bertemu dengan pirang berisik sepertimu? Malas."

_Plak_

Ino menggeplak kepala eboni Sai walau tak ditanggapi apa pun karena pemuda itu malah tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak sakit."

"Ya, siapa yang bilang sakit kecuali kau mau kupukul pakai sepatuku."

Sai melirik kecil pada _high heels_ yang ditawarkan Ino, "tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau sedang melukis apa Sai?"

"Apa gadis tanpa otak sepertimu bisa mengerti?"

"Kau benar-benar mau bertemu dengan _high heels_ku ya?"

"Tidak."

"Hah, sudahlah berbicara denganmu rasanya malah semakin aneh bagiku," ujar Ino. Gadis itu menaruh tasnya di rerumputan dan mengambil posisi disebelahnya bersandar pada belakang pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar melindunginya dari terik matahari.

Sayup angin yang berhembus membuat Ino mengantuk, semalam ia hampir tak bisa tidur karena menemani Sakura yang curhat padanya. Dan itu hampir dini hari dan ia tak bisa menolak. Sekarang dengan situasi begini sungguh sangat cocok untuk tidur.

Sai yang tak mendengarkan suara apa pun dari balik punggungnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Ino yang tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"Kau cantik."

Objek lukisan di tangannya berubah dari hanya langit biru menjadi seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan manik aquamarine yang mengalahkan indahnya langit siang itu.

Tangan Sai tampak lihai menggoreskan setiap warna yang dibutuhkannya. Bahkan setiap tariakan garisnya penuh akan perasaanya pada gadis itu. Gadis yang disukainya sejak pertama kali ia melihat fotonya.

Konyol memang jatuh cinta pada sosok yang bahkan tak kau kenal siapa, namun tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya bukan kalau perasaan itu tumbuh dihatinya.

"Selesai," ujar Sai tersenyum puas menatap lukisannya. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk sana. Sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau sudah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk melukis atau mungkin memperhatikan sosok sang gadis.

Membereskan alat lukisnya dan membungkus lukisan—yang akan menjadi koleksi pribadinya—Sai bergerak menuju Ino. Tangan pucatnya menyampirkan beberapa anak rambut yang tergerai menutupi wajah Ino ke belakang telinga. Mengecup pelan pipi sang gads pemuda itu mengukir jarak di antara mereka.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _Hime_."

Ino bergerak gelisah saat merasakan kepalanya berat untuk diangkat. Bahkan matanya terlalu malas untuk melihat. Hamparan kegelapan-lah yang terpampang dimatanya saat terbuka dengan sempurna.

Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri akhirnya Ino menyadari dan sangat sadar kalau ia berada di sisi sungai, sendiri. Garis bawahi itu sendiri.

"Sai?"

Namun Ino tak menemukan siapa pun di sana, hanya dirinya seorang diri.

"Dasar bocah itu, Saiiiii!"

.

.

.

"Hy _sensei_ berisik."

Ino mengehentikan langkahnya yang hendak melewati gerbang sekolah. Ada Sai berdiri di pilar gerbang. Menggunakan pakaian bebas dan itu berarti pemuda itu melewati sekolahnya lagi.

"Kau bolos lagi?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja Ita_-nii_ pulang hari ini jadi semua harus di rumah."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku tak suka sendirian di sana. Lebih baik mengajak pirang sepertimu. Ayo."

Tanpa bisa mengadakan penolakan atau bahkan mengatakan sesuatu Ino sudah ditarik Sai. Dan duduk manis di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha.

"Sai …"

"Ya."

"Apa maksud sendirian di sini, maksudmu kau tak mau hanya kau yang tak memiliki pasangan?" bisik Ino sembari melirik Sai dan dua pasang Uchiha di ujung sana—Sasuke dan Itachi bersama istri masing-masing.

"Benar."

Ino mendelik marah pada Sai yang tengah asyik memainkan tabnya. Kalau pemuda yang selalu tersenyum aneh itu bisa mengasingkan diri begitu—dengan bermain tab. Kenapa harus mengajaknya.

"Sai dengarkan aku." Ino berbisik pelan karena sedari tadi ia merasakan empat pasang mata meliriknya dan ia tahu dari arah mana.

"Ada apa? Kau menggangguku."

"Dengar yah, Sai. Kau yang menyeretku kemari. Membiarkanku duduk di sini sendirian tanpa teman bicara dan sekarang kau bilang aku mengganggu?" teriak Ino kesal merebut tab Sai mengacuhkan kalau suaranya membuat seisi rumah yang sebenarnya hanya ada kakak beradik Uchiha itu mendekati mereka.

Mata Ino tertegun saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sai sedari tadi. Bukankah itu fhotonya. Fhotonya saat masih berada di bangku SMA dan itu berarti hampir empat tahun lalu.

"Kemarikan." Sai merebut tabnya yang di rebut oleh Ino. Memasukkannya ke tas kecil miliknya.

"Ino_-chan_? Ah, senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, Adik kecil."

"Ya, Ita_-nii_ jangan rusak rambutku." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun sesaat tersenyum kecil mengingat kebiasaan Itachi yang akan selalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Sasuke kau wali kelas Sai sekarang. Semoga bocah penggila lukisan itu tak merepotkanmu," ujar Itachi tak menghiraukan Sai yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, ya kau belum pernah bertemu dengan istriku bukan? Perkenalkan Deidara, istriku Ino_-chan_."

Ino menyambut uluran tangan dari seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat sangat mirip dengannya.

"Hahaha kalau kalian berjajar kau sangat mirip dengannya, Sayang."

Wanita muda itu tersenyum kecil walau Ino tahu tangannya mencubit pelan pinggang Itachi yang hanya di balas tawa Itachi.

"Ino."

Tawa Ino mereda saat suara yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertegun memanggil namanya. Sasuke, tersenyum tipis Ino menahan garis bibirnya tetap di atas saat Sasuke ikut mendekati mereka dengan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang tengah menggamit lengannya.

Mungkinkah itu istri Sasuke?

"Perkenalkan ini Karin. Sayang dia Ino sahabat masa kecilku."

Ino kaku menyambut uluran tangan wanita berstatus menantu Uchiha itu. Rasanya ada yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Hey, Ino_-chan_ kapan kau akan menyusul Sasu_-chan_. Padahal kalian selalu bersama sejak kecil tapi bocah irit bicara itu yang malah menikah lebih dulu."

Sakit, perih ada yang terbakar di dalam sana.

"Padahal aku ingin melihatmu dalam balutan gaun pengantin pasti cantik."

"Sudahlan _aniki_ jangan mengganggu Ino."

"Hahaha aku bercanda, Sasu_-chan_."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku –chan, baka _Aniki_."

Ino tersenyum walau tak bisa tertawa melihat kedua keakraban kakak beradik yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu. Tak bisa tentu saja saat ada kedua wanita yang kini berdiri di kiri kanan mereka.

_Grep_

Ino merasakan adanya pelukan dari belakangnya.

"Sai?" bisiknya lirih.

"Uhm."

Ino tahu mungkin pemuda itu hanya iseng lagi padanya dan tersenyum seperti biasa di belakang sana. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu membuat tubuh Ino membeku.

"Itachi_-nii_. Sasuke. Aku yang akan menikahi Ino nanti."

"Eh?" Keempat orang dewasa itu menghentikan tawa mereka, menatao tak percaya pada Sai yang kini memeluk Ino erat.

"Sai? Kau bercanda?" tanya Ino lirih. Ia sudah tak mau terperangkap di dalam mimpi masa lalunya dulu. Berpikir mimpi indah akan bersamanya namun ternyata hanya kegelapan yang di ujung sana.

"Menurutmu berapa lama aku sudah menyukaimu. Itu fhotomu yang kudapat saat aku berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku menunggu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi Sai, kau muridku."

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan lalu?" Ino melepaskan pelukan Sai dan berbalik menatap manik gelap Sai, "aku tak mau hidup di dalam mimpi lagi dan berhentilah tersenyum bodoh seperti iti, Sai. Ini bukan main-main."

"Itachi_-nii_ bukankah Deidara_-chan_ itu guru privatmu dulu?"

Itachi mengangguk. Membuat Ino menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dan kau tahu berapa perbedaan umur mereka? Delapan tahun dan kita hanya berjarak tiga tahun, Ino. Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Sai tersenyum namun kali ini Ino melihat kalau senyuman itu tulus untuknya dan pemuda itu tak serius.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tak mau?"

Hah, Ino menarik napas sejenak. Entah sejak kapan it mulai terbawa permainan yang dimainkan Sai. Masuk semuda itu ke dalam hidupnya tapi bisakah ia mengenyahkan bayang Sasuke yang melekat erat. Ia takut kalau ia menyukai Sai hanya karena sebenarnya pemuda itu mirip dengan Sasuke. Terlalu mirip dengan cintanya. Dan ia tak mau melukai Sai.

"Sai, jangan memaksakannya bila Ino_-chan_ tak mau."

Ino melirik sekilas sosok disamping yang baru saja bersuara dan tak terlihat emosi apa paun dibalik wajah datar pemuda itu.

"Itu benar Sai, selesaikan sekolahmu dulu baru mendekati, Ino_-san_. Ok?"

Kali ini istri Itachi itu membujuk Sai yang malah tersenyum tipis lalu mengeluarkan tabnya.

"Bulan depan saat hari kelulusanku nanti dan ulang tahunku. Kupastikan Ino akan jadi istriku. Masa Cuma pantat bebek itu yang diperbolehkan menikah saat kelulusan."

"Ya jangan memutuskan semua seperti sendirian, Saiii!"

"Lalu? Ino ingin memutuskan bersamaku? Baiklah … kau ingin kita menikah dimana nanti? Memakai pernikahan jenis apa. Bagaimana kalau tradisional saja pasti menyenangkan melihamu dalam balutan kimono seperti boneka yang ada di ruang tengah itu, ne?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sai." Ino tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa Sai menarik kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Tanda bukti kau milikku, Ino _sensei_. Dah besok aku akan menemui di sekolah. Aku harus menyelesaikan pesanan lukisan hari ini," ujar Sai menyampirkan tas selempangnya.

"Oh, ya. Itachi_-nii_. Ini hari terakhirku membuat kamar berantakan dengan lukisanku. Kalau lukisan terakhir ini terjual aku rasa uang yang kukumpulkan untuk menikah dengan Ino-_sensei_ sudah cukup. _Jaa_."

Kelima orang dewasa itu menganga lebar mendengarnya dan hanya bisa menatap kepergiaan Sai di balik pintu. Walau hanya dua orang yang mengerti dan tiga diantaranya hanya bisa menggeleng bingung.

"Sasuke jangan katakan kalau selama ini lukisan Sai dibuat untuk di jual?"

"Entahlah aku tak tahu _baka_ _Aniki_."

Itachi mengingat dengan jelas sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu entah mengapa Sai mulai menggila untuk melukis yang biasanya hanya diluangkannya di waktu senggang di rumah utama dulu. Dan rasanya ada yang aneh, kalau Sai selalu melukis lalu dimana semua lukisan itu mengingat galeri Sai tak pernah dibuka lagi. Jangan bilang kalau bocah itu melukis untuk di jual. Dan rasanya perilaku aneh Sai dimulai sejak ia mengotak-atik laptop Sasuke yang diambilnya diam-diam.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang sama denganku, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ino_-chan_," panggil Itachi pada Ino. Kepalanya ikut pusing memikirkan kelakukan sepupu kecilnya itu walau sebenarnya Sai tak bisa dianggap kecil lagi saat pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu sudah memikirkan hal seperti itu sejauh ini.

"Sepertinya Sai serius denganmu."

"Maksud Itachi_-nii_."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha Yamanaka Ino."

"Ekhhhhhhh!"

The End

.

.

.

Owari

Empat tahun lalu.

Tangan pucat itu asyik memencet-mencet tombol laptop tapi ia tak bisa menemukan dan membukanya.

"Apa passwordnya, padahal kupikir ada sesuatu untuk mengerjai kepala pantat ayam itu, cih." Pemuda pucat itu tak merautkan emosi apa pun. Tanpa sadar tangannya menekan asal kode dan ternyata masuk.

"Dasar masa itu passwordnya, dasar sepupu gila."

Uchiha Sai pemuda berpotongan rambut eboni berusia empat belas tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas dua smp itu tersenyum sumringah menatap dan mulai bermain di laptop sepupunya yang sebenarnya lebih tua namun tak pernah dipanggilnya nii_-chan_.

Sepupu yang sangat mirip dengannya. Kalau saja usia mereka sama semua orang pasti sudah menyangka mereka saudara kembar bukan sepupu.

'Apa ini?'

Tangan pucat itu mengklik folder yang bertuliskan memory. Senyum di wajahnya terbentuk tanpa disadarinya saat melihat fhoto seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang yang tengah duduk membaca buku di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Ya Sai. Kembalikan laptopku."

Mencabut flashdisknya cepat, Sai melemparkan laptonya pada sang pemilik.

"Sasu, siapa gadis berambut pirang bermata aquamarine di sana?" tunjukknya pada laptop sang sepupu.

Pirang? Manik _aqumarine_?

"Ino maksudmu? Di sahabatku di sekolah."

"Dia untukku. Dan jaga dia sampai aku menemukannya—atau mungkin dia yang menemukanku, ok." ujar Sai keluar dari kamar kecil di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi kamar rahasianya meninggalkan sepupu kembarnya itu sendirian, "fufufu aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk melamar Ino_-chan_."

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau di kamar Sai?"

"_Aniki_, kurasa ada yang korslet di kepala penggila lukisan itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dia pewaris utama perusahaan utara kenapa harus mengumpulkan uang?"

"Ya Sasuke aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," teriak Itachi yang hampir berteriak dan menarik kepala ayam Sasuke yang berbicara ambigu sedari tadi.

"Hn. Terserahlah."

Dan kini tinggallah Itachi seorang diri di sana. Rasanya kepalanya sendiri meledak menghadapi dua orang yang sangat mirip namun kelakuanya selalu saja menyebalkan tiap kali berkumpul di rumah utama.

"Hah, semoga umurku masih panjang mengurus dua setan kecil itu."

Sementara itu di sebuah sungai di samping rumah utama Uchiha.

"Hmn benar juga aku bisa membuat banyak lukisan dan menjualnya. Uang itu pasti lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan warisan yang kudapat dari keluargaku. Ino_-chan_ itu sesuatu yang berharga dan harus mendapatkan harga yang sepantasnya.

Manik gelap itu menutup mata sejenak menemukan ide untuk masalah kecilnya. Bermimpi indah bagaimana impiannya terwujud. Masuk ke dunia mimpi diiringi usapan lembu sang angin yang bertiup.

"_Oyasumi Hime._"

.

A/n: Just another fict for my new acc …

_Thanks For Reading_


End file.
